wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Stargazer
Prince Stargazer is property of Earl Borealis. You may use him as long as you notify me. *current statis- studiyng abroad in Foxtail. Age- 17 in human years. ♌️ Appearance Stargazer tends not to wear much except for scarves, rings, luck pendants, And scarves. He is a drab stormy grey with dark brow underscales, he is not especially handsome but he isn't ugly.his eyes which are a grey blue ☀http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stosgazr.jpeg (Wonderful artwork done by my dear Friend, Slopstorm, go over to his page and check him out!) Personality Stargazer at a glance looks rather nervous. But he is actually quite confident in himself. He is fine around crowds but when he is one on one he is easily intimidate. He hates the way things are and wishes to change it. But fears that may destroy what he loves. He is determined, cautious, and good at heart. History Stargazer was never considered a potential heir when he hatched and was mostly destined to be a political tool. As he was not usally needed for meetings or assemblys, he spent most of his time in the highest tower, reading, composing and playing music. He liked his family and looked up to his parents, however that all changed when he was betrothed to the daughter of a wealthy merchant. Upon his refusal he was locked in his tower for a week, which wasn't that devasting at all, he was a prince, and had his libertys. However while in his tower, he was attacked and nearly killed by assassins, leaving a scar on his neck he prefers to cover up. After the attack Stargazer was much more aggressive and competitive, he had made it his goal to rule the drift kingdom, and would not stop until he would achive his goal or die. And he had made it his goal not to. His scores skyrocketed to levels that put him in 6th in line. But he was not going to stop there. Relations Cloudbreaker- he does not quite like cloudbreaker as he gets in the way. But would do whatever he could to help him. Graceweaver- he feels guilty about his plan for power and is also terrifed of her. He's come to far to go back. Pulsefinder- He doesn't really understand her "descison" and thinks it was to get out of line for the throne. Wolfdancer- "Shes up to something, I think." Stargazer thinks shes a tad shifty, but isnt looking into it. Stormbreaker- "he'll never make it, he'll be a pawn his whole life. It's the one thing he hasn't noticed." Stargazer usally avoids him. Stormcaster- "If there is one thing I know is true. It's that I will have take the throne from him. The thought haunts me, but I must do this." He loves his brother but sees him as a traditinolist who would not spark change and growth. Rockcrusher- "I won't even need to try to get him out of the way, in fact I'm worried he'll get himself killed." Stargazer hates his brother, he's Imposible and has awful manners. Moonseeker- "Cute." He likes his brother and tries to keep him out of politics for his own good. Mistdancer- "Tea's good today." He likes talking to her and sometimes has tea with her. Falcon-Prefers brains over brawn but respects his talents Avalanche-bored by the star-crossed lovers motif sees them both as Barbs subordinates Barb- likes her love of leadership, relates well. Misty-"I don't really like seawings" Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:DriftWings